


In total darkness I, reach out and...

by Slowburnotptrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, almost kissing fics are my kink, and I bet your asses that stydia almost kissed more than once between 5b and 6a, between 5b and 6a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowburnotptrash/pseuds/Slowburnotptrash
Summary: “Stiles. For once in your life, stop overthinking everything.”





	In total darkness I, reach out and...

Earlier that day, after school, Stiles drove both of them to his house.  

 When they arrived, he made a small meal with Lydia’s help, by help, he means, her passing him the vegetables, the ingredients and a little bit of her chopping tomatoes. Not that because she didn’t want to help, it’s only because he really didn’t trust her with food and Stiles kept reminding her of the time where she almost burned his house. And she kept reminding him that she _can_ cook although his stove was different than the one at her place.

 As she was chopping tomatoes he kept complaining that she needed to cut them in smaller size, which inevitably, after the third remark, led them to the usual bickering they always happen to have over such light matters. Then with a huff she turned her back on him and went back to cutting the tomatoes, muttering between her teeth, “Show me the size you prefer, then.”

 He was about to make a dirty joke but he stopped himself just in time, deciding to go to stand next to her instead, then put his hand over hers and showed her the proper way to do it. The gesture of him just covering the top of her hand with his, his solid body so close next to hers, sent shivers all over her skin at once, and when he removed his hand, the warmth that he had created just seconds ago was suddenly replaced by the cold air of the room, now ghosting over the torso of her hand.

 She couldn’t help but frown, making sure he didn't notice the change. She didn’t know if that was caused by the loss of his touch or because she was well aware of her lack of skills when it comes to cooking, Then it was like he read her mind, as he was passing to put the dirty plates in the sink, he tenderly touched her forearm.

 “I still remember that apple pie you made last month, it was delicious. My dad- he loved it. Maybe when we have time you can show me how to make it.” And then the frown was suddenly replaced by a shy smile, one of those he's the only one who can cause.

 

Now, they’re on Stiles’ bed, studying, with Lydia laying on her stomach, and him next to her, sitting with his legs crossed while his eyes are fixed on the back of her head.

 “Let's take a break,” Stiles says as he reaches to close the book in Lydia’s hands, taking it from her grip and tossing behind them on his pillow.

 “What? No way. We have exam tomorrow! Besides I thought we agreed on no break till 6 pm.” Lydia reminds him, propping her head on her hand and looking up at him with raised eyebrows.

 Stiles lets out a sigh and lays on his back next to Lydia, their faces only inches apart.  

 “It’s 30 minutes to 6 pm,” he looks up at her, with a pleading look that begged for cuddles.

 “If we _hypothetically_ took a break, what do you want to do.” She looks back down at him.

 “If we hypothetically took a break, we could just talk, eat, or take a short nap,” he replies, his soft gaze still on her. “Whatever makes you happy.” His words comes out soft like a whisper.

Lydia Martin understands a lot of things, like _a lot_. But she never understood how he can melt her heart when she least expects it, how effortlessly he does so just a tender tone and a soft look from him can leave her undone.

Her lips curl into a smile, feeling overwhelmed by the look she is receiving, a look that only Stiles could give her. So she does what’s of her usual in moments like this, and she looks away, attempting to hide the stupid smile he caused on her now flushed face. After she manages to refrain her smile and the butterflies that he created deep inside of her stomach, she turns her head to look at him again and the words that were on the tip of her tongue suddenly get lost. His eyes are soft, softer than how they already were, drifting from her eyes to her lips and she just wants to lean down and capture his mouth in hers.

_“Don’t do it, he doesn’t like you. You will lose your favorite person.”_

  _“He deserves better.”_

  _“You lost your chance.”_

That’s what her mind is telling her, but she says _“fuck it”_  to all the doubtful thoughts that crowd her brain, and she focuses on the one positive thought that runs through her head _“But what if he feels the same?” ._

And slowly, she leans down a little bit, Her head is no longer propped on her hand, her forearm is pressed against the mattress, resting her weight on it, the tip of her fingers touch his hair, and as she leans in, neither break the intense eye contact.  

 A sudden rush of adrenaline rush through her veins, making her lean further almost closing the distance between them, when she notices his eyelids start to flutter close, she follows his steps, slowly closing hers as well. Strands of her hair brush his cheeks, sheltering their faces from the sunlight that’s coming from the window, as their noses touch. Neither making the final move- the move that there is no turn back from- but they only stay still instead, sharing the same breath.

 A second later she feels Stiles’ hand slowly move to cradle her cheek, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. The touch is so tender, it reminded her of that dreadful night, She never told him but she felt his delicate touch against her face, she also heard him, she heard his hopeless voice begging her to open her eyes, through the depths and darkness of her own mind.

 She was losing herself to death. She still has this vivid memory of the exact moment and she wants to forget it, she doesn’t want to remember how she sat with her knees against the dirty cold ground, how she tried so hard to muffle the screams with her hands, and how she was seconds away from giving up to the screams that were supposed to make her feel powerful, and save lives. But instead, made her weak and slowly killed her.

 But even through the shadows of her mind, Stiles’ voice anchored her back to life. The loud screams lessened and were replaced with his soft voice, “Lydia open your eyes.”

 The overwhelming sad memory of almost never sharing another moment with him, gives her the enough courage that she needs to make the move that she has been desperate and scared to make since she pulled back from their first kiss.

 But suddenly Scott’s yelling, “I brought pizza, guys!” As he opens the bedroom’s door with his leg, makes her pull back and jump off the bed in a second, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, while looking at Scott now staring back at her with a look on his face that’s between confusion and guilt.

 “Did I interrupt-”

 Stiles coughs cutting Scott off and changing the subject, “Glad you brought food, we… we were just talking about taking a break, weren’t we, Lydia?”

 Lydia licks her lips and stares at him, for the first time since Scott interrupted them, his cheek flushed red, his eyes avoiding hers.  

 “Yeah, we were. Let's go downstairs to eat.” she suggests, smiling at Scott and patting his back, before she heads to the kitchen.

 Scott looks at Stiles, a smile slowly forming on his face. Before he could even say any funny quip, Stiles wraps his arm around his shoulder, “let's go to eat.”

 Two hours Later, Lydia’s mom drives her home, and Stiles and Scott are alone, in Stiles’ bedroom. Stiles laying on his bed, busying himself with a book, anything to avoid Scott’s questioning stare from where he is standing in the middle of the room.

 “So, what happened?” Scott finally breaks the silence.

 “What what happened?”

 “C’mon, Stiles, don’t play dumb,” Scott lets out a sigh, and moves to sets next to Stiles.

 “I am not playing dumb.”

 “You’re holding the book upside down,” Scott points out before he takes the book from Stiles’ grasp.

 “Do you really think I am gonna let it go? I walked on you and Lydia almost kissing, you were almost kissing the girl you’re deeply in love with. We’re for sure gonna talk about it, buddy.”

 “Drop it, Scott.” Stiles says, annoyed.

 “You have to ask her out.”

 “Why would I do that?” Stiles emits a chuckle, trying to act as nonchalant as he can, but in the inside he is freaking out because he almost kissed Lydia Martin and maybe just maybe she somehow feels the same.

 “Because, umm…You love her and she feels the same way, it’s _that_ simple.” Scott says, shrugging.

 “You don’t know that,” he says, a hint of anger in his tone.

 “Then why she was almost kissing you too?”

 “Heat of the moment thing, you know,” Stiles states, replying with the first thing that he can come up with.

 “Was the studying too intense?” Scott says sarcastically, nudging Stiles' knee.

 “The wolf got jokes now, huh?”

 “Stiles, I can list you all the times that she looked at you the same way you always look at her and I can go on and on about the way she always smiles at you... and I’ve never seen anyone make her happy as much as you do.”

 “Scott, you don't understand.”

 “Then help me understand.” Scott lets out a deep breath, trying to remain as calm as possible.

 Stiles rubs his face and groans. “Okay. Listen, I don’t want her to be uncomfortable and pressure her into a relationship. If she wants to be with me, I want _her_ to make the first move.”

 _“_ Stiles. For once in your life _, stop overthinking everything.”_

 “My reasons are valid.”

 “What if she was scared to make a first move too? Maybe she feels the exact same way.”

 “Can we just drop it for now?”

 Scott lets out a sigh and eventually surrenders. “Yeah, I will, and... I am sorry. You know that I just want both of you to be happy.”

 “I know, Scotty, just give me time.” Stiles reaches for Scott’s hand.

 “Just... don’t confess that you love her when something bad happens and might be too late.”

 Stiles nods before he sends a sad smile to his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beautiful beta reader Giulia, @lydias-martin on tumblr, she helped and taught me a lot of things and I am so grateful for her.  
> and thank you to my lil fucker Tara, @loverxo1234 on tumblr, she helped me and gave me ideas and made me so excited to post this fic.  
> I love you both.
> 
> Fic title is from the song "Touch" by Troye Sivan.  
> I am slowburnotptrash on tumblr. 
> 
>  


End file.
